Metal gear solid meet stargate sg1
by Utah Dynamo
Summary: cross over


Metal Gear Solid meets Star Gate SG1.

in the Metal Gear series this takes place in an alternate reality between shadow Moses and before the events of sons of liberty. But there is room for Solidus Snake and Big Boss to show up somewhere. in the Star Gate universe this takes place during the tenure of Apophis but with a revived Ra.

The situation several Goa lds system lords have returned and decided to pull a sneak attack on earth but instead of coming through the gate they sent in a cloaked transport to earth and somehow they managed to acquire new hosts and new weapons systems. in the process the Goald released an energy wave that revived many characters who were long thought dead these included Big Boss the greatest soldier who ever lived he became host for the new leader of the system lords and with his leadership the system lords captured the Shagohad and many variants of Metal Gear and the MGS1 Rogue Foxhound team led by Liquid Snake back in his original body. The Goald also managed to abduct former president Solidus after he "resigned." The energy wave released suddenly cured the legendary Solid Snake of his fox die problem and restored his youth. When he realized this he called up all of his old support team members on the codec who were still alive even Naomi and they went to celebrate. Meanwhile the system lords escaped with what they got before the SGC discovered what had happened and soon found out the hard way that the system lords had new weapons when they encountered them in battle on a world in the Star Gate network SG1 returned to the SGC badly defeated so the General ordered the iris to remain closed until they figured out what was going on. SG1 did manage to notice that the weapons were captured property of the United States Military. So top secret classified questions where asked and the new reformed Foxhound team now led on the battlefield by the legendary Solid Snake himself where called to the SGC to help with the problem. Snake was introduced to the Star Gate program the truth about area 51 and other things.

The SG1 team learned all about the nano machines, codec and soliton radar. Big Boss and the sons of Big Boss ,the genome soldiers of the next generation special forces, hi-tech Special Forces Unit Foxhound and the Metal Gear system. Colonel Jack O'Neil got along great with Snake. Meryl got along with Sam Carter,General Hammond got along with Colonel Campbell and Jackson got along with Otacon, Mei-ling and Natasha didn't have anyone at the SGC they could work with and because the stargate room used to be a nuclear silo they were a little bit skeptical of working here at all...Foxhound did have the real master miller with the team because the revival blast revived him too. And this time there was no way Liquid Snake could impersonate him again. A forgiven, Naomi hunter who promised to never again use Fox die now got along well with Dr Frasier as she explained her gene therapy and her use of nanomachines... a newly revived again Gray Fox well he was put with Teal'c. Teal'c showed them all his symbiot he explained "this gives me great strength and long life and can cure me from most poisons and diseases and I desperately want to live life with out it but if I remove it I will die. The Goald take humans as hosts for these creatures. And Jaffa serves as their incubators until their ready for planting in a human host." "So literally we're going snake hunting?" asked Snake "well my two brothers Liquid Snake and Solidus Snake are going to literally earn their Code names now." "Why where you guys named that?" asked Jack curiously. Snake Replied "ask Big Boss once known as the greatest living soldier of all time. He founded Foxhound while at the same time running terrorist groups called Outer heaven and Zanzibar land and also either knowingly or unknowingly became the test subject of an experiment to clone more soldiers like him this project resulted in me ,Liquid and Solidus Snake and further developments led to the Genome soldiers.after Outer Heaven fell Colonel Campbell became Foxhound's commander and reformed the unit during the Zanzibar incident after that me, him and my old Drill instructor retired temporarily due to PTSD." "I got dragged back to combat during the Shadow Moses incident. All of them involved metal gear in one way or another. We're still dealing with the aftermath of our recent metal gear encounter. "welcome to my world except mine involves recurring Stargates." said Jack. Snake pulled out the briefing files on the Fox hound members in the shadow Moses mission. "The code name system has been a tradition in use for a while and I think it should have been retired after I finished with Zanzibar land, but it's still going on. Gray Fox here earned the highest name the unit could give. Some names refer to their preferred weapon that they actually use, Revolver Ocelot he specializes in gun fighting and interrogating he's a sick sadistic bastard and none know his true loyalties he has tripplecrossed everybody he works for , Sniper Wolf self explanatory she has a soft spot for wolves and seduces men only so she can get a good shot at them from her customized PSG1 sniper rifle when their Vulnerable.Otacon here thinks he fell in love with her and thinks she was a good person but I call that Stockholm syndrome because she shot Meryl and even marked out which bullet she planned to kill me with. however she told me her background story before I finished her off. If she has been revived and gotten over it she may be some use to us if we can get this symbiot out, Vulcan Raven he's a big Alaskan Inuit shaman with a raven tattooed on his forehead. the first time I battled him he drove a tank which I defeated when he fights he literally carries a Vulcan cannon on his back and can command ravens to do his bidding and possibly some psychic powers "if this Raven were a Jaffa he would be a first prime I shall battle him when we face each other." said Teal'c, Snake continued his briefing of foxhound. "Psycho Mantis he's a master of mind reading and mind controlling if these Goalds have revived him you are literally screwed unless you can come up with mind control defenses, Decoy Octopus a master of disguise can assume any form and any identity, aside from Ocelot all of these members had a death wish and told me their background before I killed them so if they have been revived your going to need my help to id them and bring them back." Otacon is a self granted nickname Emerich came up with since he's fascinated by Anime but literally he is a nuclear physicist who unknowingly developed the nukes that metal gear rex is now equipped with he's come to his senses and promised to help me destroy any form of Metal Gear some members such as Meryl don't have nicknames. ." now tell me about your unit and your enemies. It seems RA had returned and brought back Apophis and reunited the other Goald system lords and they had taken over and revived the bodies of the rogue foxhound team members. Daniel Jackson gave a lecture of Mythology and explained how it pertained to the Goalds, asgards, ancients and other aliens. When all were briefed on the situation and the location of the next attack they all pitched in... Snake and the New Fox Hound team were given special code devices that would allow them clearance through the Stargate and with that Snake and O'Neil suited up. Snake still in his Shadow Moses BDUs and Jack in his SGC issued BDUs. they entered the gate room and the dialing sequence began with the iris closed since the last time it was used now the General gave the order "Open the iris and begin the dialing sequence, defense team stand by."

The ring spun around threw the chevrons.. And the warning siren blared. Sergeant Walter began the sequence." chevron 1 encoded, chevron 2 encoded, chevron3 encoded, chevron 4 encoded, chevron 5 encoded chevron 6 encoded" finally the point of origin for earth "chevron seven locked" kawoosh the stargate opened. " Wormhole established." Said the technician. "Cool" said Snake. Jackson had already explained that the symbols on the Gate corresponded to a constellation and in order for a wormhole to establish a destination had to be determined by at least 7 points up down left right the destination point ,a distance calculation and the point of origin earth. Hammond instructed "O'Neil you are cleared to move out. Snake since this is your 1st time you and Colonel O'Neil will go in with out your teams they will be sent after you report back."

"to report in or return to this base you must find what we call a DHD dial home Device and dial in earth's address and speak through the Malp we don't know if your codec or radar will transmit through the stargate so you will use an SG1 radio to talk to us and the malp will be equipped with what's nessacerry for your radar to work.. If you dial in to return to the base then you must enter your transmitter code so we can open the iris for you if you don't input the code you will hit the iris. If you are being pursued push the panic button and the iris will open but with the defense team standing by and in some cases a medical team if you are wounded and bringing back wounded . you got all that?" "Sounds simple enough General" said Snake. General ordered "Send in the MALP" the robot was sent in and then Jack and Snake stepped through the event horizon traveling through the wormhole they both reemerged on the other side and the wormhole closed. "We're here how'd you like it Snake?" asked O'Neil "that's one wild ride" said Snake. The gate was setup on an outcropping and had it's DHD nearby. The gate was unguarded and they could see the newly built base/Goald temple under construction along with fleets of Mother ships death gliders , Alkesh and transport ships. on the ground. Snake and O'Neil got to cover without being noticed and pulled out their binoculars . The place was crawling with genome soldiers and Jaffa. Jack pointed to the Gate with the DHD and whispered "that's the DHD it stands for Dial home device the majority of Star Gates we encounter have one of these in the vicinity but we had to improvise a dialing computer to use our Stargate which was found in Giza without a working DHD." O'Neil whispered "here's earth's stargate address" he handed Snake a stick it note with the address on it. With that Snake activated his codec amazing it worked at this distance. it was patched through the Malp Naomi had given everybody a shot of nanomachines but this time she didn't put in the Fox die The CO s over the codec said "we couldn't send you in with weapons they will be detected at this base. This is a top secret two man infiltration mission until you link up with the rest of the team." "Weapons and Equipment OSP?" asked Snake as usual as he causally puffed his cigarette. "Yes Snake you will only be armed with a pair of binoculars each you will have to arm yourselves with whatever weapons you can find or whatever you can use as a weapon. Snake puffed his cigarette again and said "you expect me to MacGyver something again?"

Jack O'Neil Asked sarcastically "again?" "yeah the few times I have had to go without the right weapons , I used a can of aftershave and a lit cigarette to make a flamethrower and set fire to the Body of the man who turned out to be my father, I have also used the smoke from these to find hidden laser tripped booby traps, when I badly needed a tank buster I used a combination of chaff grenades, c4 and Frag grenades to stop an M1 tank while standing in a minefield, a Nikita launcher,Famas and my Socom to pistol whip Gray Fox until I found out who he was. he would have fired my bullets right back at me, a cardboard box as a disguise, when I was captured and all my weapons were taken away. Otacon paid me a visit and gave me Sniper wolf's handkerchief, a security card, a c ration and a bottle of kechtup. I used the ketchup to play dead causing the guard to open the cell door. i locked the guard in the bathroom and then retrieved my real weapons which were all packed inside my cardboard box. I used stinger missiles, stun and chaff grenades to stop a certain "family" of nuclear equipped walking battle tanks always to have a new model show up somewhere because somebody didn't make sure the prototypes, mass productions and the blueprints where all thoroughly destroyed. rex's armour was impervious to everything except a high performance HEAT round which I don't carry in my usual arsenal and when my mine detector dosen't work I use thermo goggles to find out where mines and trap doors leading to bottomless pits are hidden and don't get me started on how much I love to use C4 explosive clay. who could think of more uses for that stuff let's just hope our enemies don't get the same idea and MacGyver a dirty bomb out of the stuff found in dismantled X-ray Machines, Nuclear warheads C4 and semtex." Snake explained Jack was impressed "you should see some of the uses we've put Naquadah to since we "borrowed" it from our slimy little friends. Hey Snake remind me to buy you a drink and teach you some tricks of my own when we get back." "you got it colonel." in no time Snake and O'Neil found an armory chock full of chaff grenades, stun grenades 2 Socoms with optional silencer attachment two Famases , frag grenades, c4, claymores, 2 PSG1 sniper rifles which were going to earn their designation today a Nikita launcher and a Stinger launcher. In the equipment locker they found C-rations, bullet proof vests, gas masks, level 9 key cards that could open every door except the cell door, Snake's favorite cardboard boxes "me and these boxes have been through a lot together and they saved my skin more times then I can count." "I feel the same way" said O'Neil as they crouched underneath two of them to sneak past the guards "huh what was that it's a just box get out of the way ," "oh crap" Jack said as his box was uncovered. Snake blew his cover and quickly popped 2 suppressed Socom rounds into the guard and disabled the guard's radio before putting the box back on both of them and hiding in convient locations until the all clear call was sent.. 'I see what you mean" said Jack they continued and found sedatives to use the sniper rifles better, a pair of Thermo goggles that also had a nightvsion and a camera setting , a bottle of ketchup, a can of WD 40 "ooh" both said knowing what use this could be put to with a lit cigraett.everything but Rex's activation key and data disk ,wolf's handkerchief, and ocelot's bomb. They found Jackson and Carter disguised as Goald priests with Teal'c in his Jaffa Battle armor huddled together in a different armory compartment containing Goald weapons. Jack suddenly had a bad feeling in his gut "Snake where's your team?" "They disappeared somewhere when we where given clearance to go through the gate" said Jackson. Snake put on his thermo goggles , checked and said "oh their here Otacon,Fox, Meryl it's all clear you can turn off the stealth suits." "Stealth suits?" asked O'Neil, Jackson and Carter in unison. "Ok we're here" they said as they deactivated them and appeared causing the SG team to react with surprise "so how was your ride through the Stargate?" asked Snake "I think I got a cold" Sneezed Otacon. Jackson said "that was how I felt my first time through it" handing Otacon a tissue. "It was a very wild ride!" said Meryl, Fox was silent. "So" Asked Snake "how did SG1 do without the stealth Suits do you think we can trust these guys with a few of these?" Asked Snake as he put one on himself. "I think so" said Otacon as he passed out the 4 spares he'd recovered from the elevator ambush guards during the cover up. Otacon demonstrated the stealth suits. Jack looked furious but asked calmly "Snake why didn't you tell us your team had these? Our base has been infiltrated by enemies with cloaking devices before and they could have done a lot of damage if they weren't stopped." said O'Neil remembering the Retu incident. "Well we can't trust just anybody with them now can we? Our enemies have also used them the only way to see someone wearing one of these suits is to use thermo goggles cause the stealth suits don't hide body heat." replied Snake. Reminiscing about Psycho Mantis and the elevator ambush in the comm. towers.

Carter noticed Meryl's weapons and asked "aren't those guns a little big for you? " Meryl pulled out her Desert Eagle saying "I've used a gun like this since I was 5 I'm more comfortable with this then I am with a bra" she said as she pulled a clip from between her cleavage and loaded the gun. "Meryl is Campbell's niece and she does know how to use that thing don't get on her bad side she's also a maniac when it comes to firing a Famas and she's now an excellent shot with a sniper rifle. she's as good as Sniper Wolf now. ." said Snake. "Alright we're all here let's get down to business" said Snake pulling out his unlimited ammo bandana and tying it on. "This headband gives me unlimited ammo which I can then distribute to you guys if you need it with this I only need to carry at least one grenade of each type a pack of c4, one claymore, one clip of ammo for each gun and one missile each in my 2 launchers. Unfortunately this does not give me unlimited med packs to heal you if you are injured." He turned on the soliton radar and a layout map of the area appeared. alright my standard MO with weapons is use stun and chaff grenades to knock out cameras and guards, then I shoot the guards radios so they can't call for back up then I keep em stunned and put c4 on the cameras ,search lights and the Guard's backs. If you find anything interesting in their pockets get it you will need it. After that I blow em. And continue on my way until I meet some one who put's up a better challenge. I can only carry a certain number of claymores because if I put down too many while wearing the bandana I can't pick all of em up. So there will be a few left over to detonate. "Let's go find my Brothers and finish this." "Oh our MO is a little different" said Jack as he and Teal'c opened a Goald transport container and passed out Zat's. Jack demonstrated this weapon in safety position. "One shot stuns, two shots kill, a third shot disintegrates a body..." "Hm I will take one of those." said Snake thinking revenge on Ocelot. With that the team activated their new stealth suits and let loose. soon the area was clear of guards, cameras, machine gun turrets ,claymores and spotlights.


End file.
